Harry Potter and the Soulless Resurrection
by Mor de interficio silvam
Summary: "I want to see the worlds turn to ash"- Lily Elric Potter. I don't own Harry Potter or Full metal Alchemist in any such way or form
1. Chapter 1 I Hate Dumbledore

**Harry Potter and the souless Resurrection**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Full metal Alchemist**

Author's note:

NO FLAMES OR CRITICISM. ONLY GOOD REVIEWS

If you couldn't figure it out, Lily has a mental disorder which is making her insane. She wants to destroy all of Truth's worlds to make it suffer for taking her family away from her, too.

Also, Lily was practically the only one who didn't trust Peter, but everyone just ignored her complaints. The reason why they did this will become clear in later chapters

* * *

_More than a thousand years ago..._

Once upon a time, in a remote corner of the universe, there was a planet called Earth. It wasn't geographically really that much different from all the other planets that spawned in Truth's vast and majestic dimension. It still had mountains, trees, lakes, stones, atmosphere, land and oceans . It still had gravity and the laws of equivalence exchange. It even had the occasional alchemist or two. The skies were no blue-er than any other, nor was the ground any less green. The stars still shinned with their prehistoric light and the sun was still called the sun. However, there WAS something wrong with this world-an anomaly which shouldn't have existed at all. It was an anomaly which could make food out of thin air, send objects into nonexistence. It even had the power to bring a hundred men to their knees, kill them at will also. Yet the part about this anomaly that disturbed Truth the most was that it could bypass his sweet, sweet equivalence exchange, the very exchange he used to torture his simple-minded human creations. Not only that, because of this anomaly, he no longer had control over that strange, strange world. He couldn't even tell the weather! And, as you all should know, frustrated Truth to NO END, since he absolutely HATED it even he didn't know anything, no matter how trivial.

'If only I had someone I could send there...' Truth thought. He had tried to get through the apparently thin and flimsy barrier surrounding the world... but he. Just. Couldn't, Get. THROUGH! It was as if the whole world was saying that we-don't-need-a-god-to-rule-our-lives-so-stay-out-of-our-business. Truth was so angry after that he 'unintentionally' stopped the ability for alchemist to use alchemy for a hundred years. ("Oh, yeah, I so angry at a world who doesn't even seem to have a clue about what's going on, so I'll go and torture my other worthless subjects." **Bad Truth. Bad**). Truth soon calmed down, though, knowing perfectly well that world would NEVER survive without a gate and a truth to keep order in and Chaos out. Surely I will fall soon into a crumpled heap. Surely, right? RIGHT?! (**No Truth, not right. The isolated world already made another gate so you don't need to worry about this. I doubt anybody would care if you worried or not anyways, seeing that you have no friends.**)

* * *

7 years ago...

_It was Halloween, dark and cold. No one expected him to come, not now. At least, no one except me…_

"~ How can I repay you brother mine? ~"

***BOOM***

"How can I expect you to forgive?"

"Lily, get Harry and run!" James shouted, pulling his wand out.

_So then I can die alone?_

"~ Clinging to the past I shed our blood,  
and shattered your chance to live.~"

***pant, pant***

"Now, now Harry, don't cry, don't cry, he can't harm you, just listen to me…"

"Where is he? Where is the boy? Tell me!" Voldmort's voice could be heard from below, hatred spun in every word.

"Over my dead body!" James shouted, fearlessly.

_But if you're dead, how can you save him, you fool?_

"Then die, you blood traitor! Avada Kedavra!" A green flash could be seen through the cracks of the door as James Potter fell on his back, his dead eyes staring dead at the ceiling.

"~though I knew the laws I paid no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath? ~"

***CRACK***

The nursery door blew off its hinges, but Lily kept her back to it. Her only concern was

"You, girl, hand over the boy and I may spare you."

_No_

"What I did not know has cost you dear. ~"

"Are you ignoring me? Foolish girl, die!"

"For there is no cure for death ~"

"Avada kedavra!" A green flash. Harry screamed in Lily's arms as he painfully absorbed the beam of light.

"Beautiful mother, soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete. ~"

"What? Impossible! How did you survive? Avada Kedavra!"

_No, I won't die, not yet._

Again Harry screamed as he took in the attack.

_No until I've seen the worlds fall to ash._

"Avada kedavra!"

Once again, Harry shrieked.

"Back through the years we reached for you.  
Alas, t'was not meant to be. ~"

"Ack! Avada kedavra!"

Harry was crying now, clinging to Lily, as if begging her to make the pain stop.

_No, I can't stop it. I can't stop this cycle of despair, not until I have seen the worlds fall to ash._

"And how can I make amends,  
for all that I took from you? ~"

"Avada kedavra!"

_No, not until the world falls to ash._

"Mummy…. Mum-mmm…." Harry hiccupped through his tears.

Lily nearly choked then.

"It's sad that the child's first words are when he is in pain. But the saddest part is that his mud-blood mother is the one who inflicts him with such pain. I know your secret now!"

_What pain? You're the one who is torturing him. I just want to see the worlds turn to ash. My dream has nothing to do with Harry._

"I lead you with hopeless dreams.  
My brother I was a fool. ~"

"The boy is protecting you. Once I take him away, you shall die! _Accio Harry Potter!_"

_Never!_

Lily clutched Harry close to her, trying to fight the spell off, but it was no use. Lily's arms gave way and Harry went flying to Voldmort.

_Noooo!_

"Don't cry for the past now brother mine,  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same! ~"

"Ha! Now I can kill you! Avada kedavra!"

Lily fell wringing on the floor, not dead, but close to it. No, I can't die that easily. I'm not even from this world. I won't succumb to magic this quickly, not yet anyways.

"Now, for the boy. Avada kedavra!"

The light struck Harry, but instead of killing him, the spell rebounded and hit Voldmort, turning the most feared dark lord in all of history to dust.

"Mum-my, mum-my…" Harry squeaked.

"Harry…" Liy struggled against the killing curse as she crawled towards Harry. She took him in her arms and began singing again.

"Beautiful mother, soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you.  
Alas, t'was not meant to be.

"My dreams made me blind and mute,  
I longed to return to that time,  
I followed without a word.  
My brother the fault is mine.

"So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live….."

_To turn the worlds to ash… to be God… to see the Truth, and nothing but the Truth. That is my dream. It has nothing to do with Harry... Nothing at all..._

"Goodnight…Harry…"

With that, Lily finally let go on her grasps on life and fell silent.

Lily Potter was dead.

* * *

_Still seven years ago... Minerva  
_

Patiently McGonagall was awaiting Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid to appear with the boy. She had been shocked when Albus told her about what had happened in Godric's Hollow, and even more so when he had told her that he was going to leave young Harry Potter with his ill-suited Aunt and Uncle. She had SEEN how they were like, those greedy pigs, always doing whatever their good-for-nothing little pig wanted them to do. She thought back to when Dudley was screaming at his mother all the way into town, saying that he wanted candy. 'Dumbledore has lost it,' Minerva decided. 'Only a maniac would want to leave a baby in the hands of irresponsible muggles , especially a baby as important as him.

* * *

_Still seven years ago... Dumbledore_

'I'm going to get rid of Potter~I'm going to get rid of Potter~' Dumbledore sang in his mind as he walked down the streets towards Minerva. He had never told anyone this, but had always despised the Potters. Every single generation of Potters that he taught in his lifetime had always been trouble makers. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with any more of them in the time he had left if Voldemort had done his job properly. But, of course, the mudblood just had to get in the way. Well, at least he could cause the boy to suffer at the hands of his relatives. He hated the Potters. Ever since he first came to Hogwarts, they had caused him nothing but trouble. They had defied his authority, made him a laughing stock and ridiculed his teaching at the school. James Potter's great-great grandfather, Wilbur Potter, in particular, had made his days as a student particularly hostile as he blamed Dumbledore for the death of Ariana Dumbledore, Albus' sister and Wilbur Potter's childhood friend. He had never quite forgiven the Potter bloodline since then. "Ah, Minerva, how nice to see you here," Albus greeted in the best fake-gravely voice he could manage when he saw the proffessor standing infront of the Dursley household.

"Where is the boy?" Minerva asked, turning back from her animagus form to her human one.

"Oh, I do believe Hagrid will be here with him any minute now-look, here he comes right now..."

* * *

_Still seven years ago..._

After much argument between Hagrid, Minerva and Dumbledore, they all decided, Minerva quite grudgingly and Hagrid quite readily (**no matter what, Hagrid will always be Dumbledore's little puppy, always thinking that Dumbledore knew best on about everything**), to just leave Harry and the note on the doorway. After that they all apparated back to Hogwarts. That was the last anyone of the wizarding world saw of the great Harry Potter for the next 12 years.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dursleys are dead!

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Full metal Alchemist.**

**Warnings: I am attempting a German accent**

Author's note: Harry's 8

And, YES! I HAVE REWRITTEN CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO! NOW ON TO CHAPTER 3! :DDD

* * *

_"Present time" (1988)...Harry Potter: Dursleys' house, Germany_

_Hello...? Is...someone there...? _

_If you are say something, ANYTHING!_

_Are you alive? Are we still alive?_

_I can't feel my body! _

_My soul, that's all I can see. Why can't I hear?_

_Hello...? Please, if anyone's there, say something..._

_we can't hold on any longer_

_What's happening?! Why is the world covered in blood? Why is there no one around?_

_Help! Help! Save us! It's going to eat us! _

_Please, answer us!_

_ Get up! GET UP!_

Harry jumped out of his bed, hitting the floor with a dull thud. 'owww...' Harry whimpered silently, knowing perfectly well that his uncle won't take lightly to Harry's moment of weakness. Harry groaned as he struggled back into bed. 'I wish I didn't get such weird dream.' Harry thought as he remembered the thousands of voices that were screaming in his head just moments ago. Since Harry usually got nightmares, he didn't worry about it. Most of his dreams were either about a oval-shaped stone with pulsing red light or about the countless amounts of 'things' that he usually saw in the stone. Aunt Petunia told Harry that when he was younger, he would always wake up screaming and crying and wouldn't stay quiet until Vernon hit his head with an old walking stick that used to belong to his great-grandfather before he died of old age. Harry rubbed sleep from his eyes before going over to check his alarm clock. There was a few seconds left before his uncle will be coming to knock on his door.

_tick  
_

_tock  
_

_tick  
_

"BOY! WAKE UP!" Vernon (or Vermin :D) shouted as he banged on the door to the bedroom door. Harry Potter sat up on his bed and shouted. "I'm awake!"

"You better be! Now, listen, I'm taking Petunia and Dudley to the doctor so the doctor can see if Dudley's still too sick to go to school. If you even think about leaving the house while we're gone, I won't rest until you've been punished, got that?"

"Y-yes sir," Harry said, meekly.

"Good, and make sure to clean the table when you come out."

Harry sighed as he heard his over-grown lump of an uncle's heavy footsteps went down the hall. Harry had lived with the Dursleys for as long as he could remember. They weren't exactly the nicest people around, but they treated him decently enough. His uncle, Vernon, hated him to his last bone for some unknown reason besides that Harry was a "freak." Aunt Petunia absolutely "loved" him because he was a living good-luck charm for her, though Harry could see that was the only reason why she ever cared for him. Dudley was the best of all of them. He would always protect him bullies and share his toys since Vernon refused to let Petunia buy any for Harry, though Harry supposed Dudley only did this because of his mom and the fact that Harry would always do Dudley's homework for him when ever he did something nice to Harry. Harry was quite bright for his age. He always got top marks and above in all of his classes and knew all the material that was supposed to be taught from grades 3 to 8. Petunia had always praised him for his performance as well as his oddly mature behavior, though she had always been bothered by his absent-mindedness. Most of his teachers complained how Harry would sometimes blank out for entire periods and where was. Vernon always said that this habit would kill him one day, just like his parents. Harry quickly looked out the window. It was a beautiful sunday morning, a great day to go for a walk 'I better get going,' Harry thought. 'Maybe, if I clean the house twice as fast, I can sneak out before the Dursleys come back and Uncle Vernon won't beat me as badly,' as despite his grades and good luck, his uncle had no qualms in beating the bloody hell out of him.

* * *

_Present...Vernon Dursley: Waiting room_

Vernon rubbed his face as he looked down at the German newsletter he had picked up from the coffee table in the waiting room. After quite a scrumbtious breakfast made by their new cook, the Dursleys, not including Potter, of course, had driven to see the local doctor. Dudley had recently caught a very nasty case of the flu which had spread about the place lately.

It had been seven years now since the Dursleys had reluctantly taken in the Potter twirp. At first, Petunia had tried to ignore the child on the doorstep, but then quickly took him inside as she had been afraid that the neighbors might have seen the baby on her front steps. For the first four years, Petunia had grown to harbor some affection for the boy, though Vernon's sympathy was close to zero. The main reason why Petunia even started caring for the hild was the fact that when ever she took Harry into town, something good would happen to her, such as finding an inexpensive diamond necklace in the park or having the cashier give her ten times the amount she had given for her purchases. Vernon, of course, had always been suspicious of the boy and these mysterious outburst of "freakiness" as he liked to call them. He constantly tried to convince Petunia not to fall for the child's trickery, but she wouldn't listen. In fact, she even said that freakiness can be overlooked sometimes if it brings you riches and wealth. As if god wanted to prove her point, one day, while Petunia took Harry out with Dudley to buy groceries, Petunia decided to buy a lottery ticket. She probably thought she wasn't going to win, but she of course had forgotten that she had brought along Harry who had wandering aimlessly through the maze of isles trying to find his aunt and his cousin who had lost while daydreaming of something as ridiculous as-as _flying purple monkeys_ or something more freakish. However, Petunia DID win the lottery and brought a lot of money into the family's lifesavings. There had been some discussion as what they should all do with the money, but Petunia had at the end won the argument in that she had always wanted to move to Germany. Therefore, Vernon spoke to a real estate agent from Germany and managed to buy quite a nice, five-bedroom house in a small town called Resembool and hired a high-experienced cook on his last leash. It had been hard to convince the cook to let Potter do all the rest of the chores in the house, but Vernon managed.

* * *

_flashback... 3 years ago_

"_All_ the chores?" The cook asked, his eye brows rising as he looked between Mr. Dursley and the little 5-year-old.

"Well, of course not _all_ of them," Mr Dursley replied. "Just everything except the laundry, gardening and the cooking."

"But, still, Herr Dursley, isn't zat a bit too much fer a boy that svmall?"

"Oh, don't mind that. He'll do just fine. If he doesn't do it right, you can always cuff him in the head."

"I'm not so zure that is vhat the law would consider legal..."

"Well, regardless of the law, if you don't agree to this then I can always fire you and get a better cook. How would you like that?"

And that had ended the conversation, as Mr. Dursley had known that the cook would be living off the streets if he was fired again, but the cook never did hit Harry, now did he?

* * *

_Present...Vernon Dursley: Waiting Room_

Well, back to what Vernon was thinking, his house had a spacious living room, an elegant dining room, a medium-sized kitchen and three bathrooms. There was lovely view of the countryside as it was on the borderline between the town and the farmlands. Petunia had wanted to live somewhere in the middle of the grassy plains but Vernon couldn't manage the commute every day. "And Petunia, dear," Vernon remembered telling his dear wife, "the school they have on that side of the area isn't as instructive or educational as the one in the village." The other reason being that he couldn't handle being far away from normal people when surrounded by a wasteland of green. At first, Vernon wanted to have Harry sleep in the toolshed, but Petunia opted that Harrystay in one of the bedrooms as Dudley did only need two. When Vernon had asked her why, she had replied with an "out of the kindness of my heart" speech. 'Yeah, right,' Vernon growled. 'Just wanted to keep the bloody boy happy so then more of his freakiness could rub off in the world.' Thankfully, however, Vernon was able to prohibit Harry from owning any toys or other items besides for clothes and school supplies as well as a sketch book in which he never drew anything since everyone knew how much of a terrible artist HE was.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, the doctor will see you now."

* * *

_Present... Sig Curtis: The Dursley House, Germany_

Back at the house, Harry was frantically cleaning the kitchen up. He had cleaned two of the bedrooms, the living room and was working on the kitchen. Sig, the cook that the Dursleys had hired, had already cleaned the rest of the house and was now sitting on the porch staring at the pages of his cookbook. Even though he knew he would get in serious trouble if Herr Dursley found out about Harry's "little" cleaning helper, he just couldn't let the man waste the poor boy's life away with slave labor. He knew that he should report this to the police, since they might be able to help, but, of course the police would take the Dursleys' word over his own anyways so there wasn't any point in trying. Besides, he needed to keep this job. This might be the last chance he might have for the rest of his life. The boy, Harry, was a nice lad, a complete opposite of the loud, obnoxious Dursleys. It was quite hard to believe that they were elated. While the Dursleys were loud and rude, the boy was quiet and polite. Where as the Dursleys were nosy of other people's business, Harry usually ignored other people's problems. Sig always felt guilty when ever he saw Vernon beat up the small Potter but he was powerless to stop them. The only thing that Sig COULD do was try to cheer the boy up later on and him with his chores when the Dursleys weren't home.

"Mr. Sig?"

"Hmm?" Sig looked down to see Harry standing next to him, panting with bright green eyes.

"Mr. Sig, can I go for a walk now?"

Sig looked at his watch. Five past ten. He looked down at Harry sadly. "I'm zorry Harry, but I don't zink we hav enough time to go fer a walk. Herr Dursley will be home in 20 minutes."

"Aww..." Harry whined, before his eyes lit up again "Can we play a game, then? Like chess? You promised you would teach me how!"

Sig smiled. He always loved it when Harry was happy. "Zure. Why don't we go inside..."

* * *

_Present...Vernon Dursley: Doctor's room_

"Ah, good morning. Mr. Dursley, I take it?" Doctor Figgins asked with his hand outstretched as he got up.

"Yes, doctor. Good morning to you, too," Vernon said amicably, accepting the hand.

"And you must be Mrs. Dursley and your son, Dudley. It is a pleasure to meet you." Doctor Figgins turned to shake Petunia's hand as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, too," Petunia said, smiling.

"Hello," Dudley blurted out.

"I see that your here for your son's blood test? Well, then, Maria!"

A young nurse probably in her mid-twenties appeared by the door. She had brown skin, black curly hair and stunning blood-red eyes. "Yes doctor?"

"Do you mind taking young Dudley here to the next room for his blood test while I question his parents on his symptoms?"

"Of course doctor."

After Maria had left with Dudley, the remaining Dursleys began telling the doctor of the many exaggerated symptoms their little "Duddikins" was facing. Halfway through the Dursleys "quite" right description of the pimple on his foot which probably was caused by an insect bite, Doctor Figgins got bored.

"It was so red," Petunia was saying, "that I thought for sure that Dudley had painted his foot with the brightest red ink I ever saw-"

**SPLASH**

"V-Vern-non-" Petunia croaked before Doctor Figgins closed his fingers-turned-claws around the annoying woman's neck, effectively crushing her neck and squashing her head off. For a few seconds Vernon just stood there before-

"PETUNIA!" Vernon shrieked, immediately going to kneel against his wife's decapitated body. He turned to face the doctor who was know grinning quite insanely at him. "What did you do?! What did you do to her?!"

"What does it look like I did? I got rid of this human scum, that's what."

"Y-you freak! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU-"

"Just like Maria killed your son?"

Vernon's face grew pale. "Wha-What do you mean-"

"I mean every part of your family's dead and its all because your 'Li'le Dudikins caught the flu.'"

"YOU FREAK! YOUR EVEN WORSE THAN MY NEPHEW!"

The doctor's ears perked up a bit at that. "nephew? You have another relative?"

" WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL-"

SPLAT

"My, my, Envy, seems like you had your hands full here. Good thing I got here in time, otherwise the others would have heard and come running." Maria was leaning by the door, three outstretched fingers-turned-blades through Vernon's chest.

"Ugh, Lust do you really have to ruin my fun? And I was just gonna ask him something, too."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Want to elaborate on that?"

"Mom told us to kill this guy's entire family, right? Well, apparently, the guy has a nephew."

"Had, you mean," Maria responded, coldly. "Dante went to kill the last of them by herself."

"Oh, did she now? Well, then I guess we better get going before anyone sees us. You got that portkey thingy?"

"Yes. We're going to the fat guy's house now. Dante should be done with whatever she's doing by now." Maria took out an old comb. "Hold on tight, palm tree."

Envy grabbed on before yelling, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PALM-"

With tug, they were both squeased through the gate.


	3. Chapter 3 Dante and Harry

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Fullmetal Alchemist**

Author's notes:

1. Just for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, this story is mostly going to be based on the 2003 FMA version

2. Also, the Sig Curtis in this story is NOT related in any such way to the one in the Anime.

3. If you tell me about grammar mistakes and my responses seem a bit irritated, just know that ITS NOT YOUR FAULT. BLAME. LIFE.

4. I don't see what's wrong with therandom Dumbledore thoughts. I mean, he's 200 years old, of course he would have child-like thoughts and be a bit senile.

_**Warning**_: I don't know German, so I hope I don't offend anybody

* * *

_No matter what you say_

_there is just no way_

"Mr. Sig, some one's knocking at the door. Do you think its the Dursleys?"

"Yes, I zink it is zem. sure to clean up all this before the Dursleys come inside. Quickly now."

"Do you think they will be angry if they found out I was playing with you?"

"Yes." Sig got up and walked to the door, hoping that Harry would be done by the time he got back.

_that you are still alive_

_that I have fallen and died_

"Hmm? Oh, Good evening Frau Lestrange. Please, would you like to come in?" Sig asked in German to the old lady who had appeared at the door. 'Strange. Ze Dursleys should be back by now.'

_there is no one left_

_no matter what you tell_

"Hello, Herr Curtis," Dante Lestrange replied. "Yes, I think I would. It is quite a walk from town to here, don't you think?"

_the stars are falling down_

_until there is nothing left_

"Well, then come and make yourself at home." Sig opened the door wider and steped out of the way. "Though, may I ask you why your here? It's quite unlike you to come into townand then visit a family you hardly know."

"I know you, don't I? So my visit here isn't all that strange. And the reason I went to town was to buy a few things, though something really interesting did happen when I got there..."

_no one left to ever scream_

_i will always be alone_

* * *

_i will cry if you leave_

_but of course, there nothing I can do_

Harry looked at thestrange woman who was sitting in the Living room. He was currently sitting on the stair case, preparing to run up the stairs if Uncle Vernon came. However, when he didn't Harry was both relieved and a bit curious at this new comer. The woman had gray, shoulder-length hair and a lot of wrinkles on her face. She was wearing a long, green cloak and a thick orange dress with high-heeled brown boots. There were a few autumn leaves on her hat.

Sig walk in. "Vu, Frau Lestrange-" 'That's a creepy name' Harrry thought. "Ki no mi tuoski se mu lu wne?" 'Why does Sig have to talk in German? I can't understand him!' Harry thought sadly. Even though he was good in his classes, neither he, nor the other Dursleys, hadn't bothered learning German since most of the people in the village spoke english well enough. 'We don't have time to waste learning a new language,' Vernon once told Dudley when he asked Vernon why they didn't learn the language of the country they lived in. It had surprised Harry alot, though, when Dudley showed the capacity to undestand the fact they were 400 miles away from Little Winging. Usually, Dudley was nothing more than a fat, obedient pig.

_to_

_save_

_you_

"Herr Curtis, fi do lunk diwe so adef eskd eicon doas jaop," The lady- Lestrange- replied. 'I can't understand her either!' Harry mentally cried.

**GASP**

"Hi mi seluc mi ne?!" Sig cried.

'What? What's happening? SOMEBODY TELL ME!' Harry screamed silently before his mind began wandering again.

_there_

_is_

_nothing_

* * *

_they are gone_

"Are you serious?!" Sig cried. "The Dursley's are allowing you to adopt the poor boy?"

"Why, yes," Dante replied. "In fact, I already have adopted the boy, as you can see by these adoption papers..."

When Dante showed Sig the adoption papers, his eyes filled with tears. "Zis really _is_ a blessed day!dreamed of this ever zince ze Dursley's first hired me! I can not believe my luck! Thank you! Everyone and everything, thank you! Harry! Harry!" Sig cried out in English as the tears began falling down like waterfalls, his whole body surrounded by sparkles

* * *

'...Yep, he's insane,' Harry deadpanned to himself as he saw Sig hug a broomstick. He had managed to shake his mind fre of his wandering. Sig had always blamed Vernon's rough behavior as the cause of his short attention span.

_no matter what you say or_

_go to_

Harry quietly and slowly went down the stairs, making sure to stay out of Sig's reach as the large man was currently hugging everything in sight. The Lestrange lady was currently sweatdropping at the scene. "Unbelievable..." she muttered to herself, though Harry managed to hear her. Harry stood by the lady as he struck out his hand towards her.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter," Harry introduced. The Dursleys had always told Dudley not to talk to strangers, but since they never told him anything, he supposed it was alright. Besides, if Sig knew her, no questions on how, then she must be a nice person, as most of the people Sig knew were nice.

The lady smiled and took his hand. "Hello, Harry," she said in perfect english. "My name is Dante Potter Lestrange. I am your great-aunt on your father's side and your new gaurdian."

_you will always be alone_

_you will never have a home_

Harry's world screeched to a hault. "M-my g-great a-aunt? On my father's side? But, I thought the Dursleys' were my gaurdians?"

_the world has_

_fallen like the stars_

"They used to be your gaurdians, but then your too-fat-for-his-good uncle and pencil-thin aunt placed you up for adoption with the worst family imaginable when they went to town under the pretext they were going to the 'doctor' for their son. Of course, I managed to get their on time and forced them to let me take you in."

_nothing is left_

_eneryone is dead_

Harry was stunned. He knew that Uncle Vernon hated him and wouldn't put it past him to pull a stunt like that on him, but to place him with a family _worse_ than his uncle was? And even his half-decent aunt agreed to that! It was a good thing this nice old woman came while she did, otherwise his death sentence would have been fixed.

_no matter what you_

_say_

"Frau Lestrange, would you like me to pack up Harry's belongings?" Sig asked

_no matter where you go_

_They will never appear again_

"Shouldn't you wait for the Dursleys?" Dante questioned.

"Yes, but if ze know anyzing about them, they would want to get porr, little Harry out of their sights as soon as humanly pozible."

_They will never laugh or sing_

_No, they will never rest,_

**SIGH**

"Well I suppose you are right," Dante relented. "Quickly, now then. We wouldn't want to be here when the Dursleys come back, now do we?"

"Nope!" Harry responded, happily.

_no not until the world has fallen to Ash,_

* * *

In ten minutes, Harry had all of his stuff in a small suitcase. Sig would have offered to drive Dante and Harry back to Dante's home, but he was afraid of what the Dursleys might say if they came home to an empty house. Dante understood where he was going with this, so she simply told him not to worry about it and that the walk would do her some good. Harry was just glad to get away from the Dursleys, though he was sad about leaving Sig.

"Bye bye, Mr. Sig!" Harry called

"Good bye, Harry! Good day, Herr Lestrange!" Sig shouted back.

As the duo continued walking, Harry had an unusual feeling that made him want to cry. He had a hunch that this would be the last he saw of Mr. Sig for a very long time. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left...' Harry thought. 'Maybe Auntie Petunia didn't mean to get rid of me...'

_no not until the world has fallen to Ash._


	4. Chapter 4 Albus and burning houses

**Chapter 4**

Author's notes:

There is no meaning to this chapter besides the fact that the Dursleys' house is burned down and the whole ministry of magic is running around like headless chickens trying to find Harry Potter.

Only Pride (a.k.a King Bradley) and Lust (a.k.a Rebecca) know of Harry's existence. To all of the other living Homunculii, Dante killed him. Also, the Doctor Figgins and Maria in chapter two were real people who Envy (a.k.a william) and Rebecca killed in order to kill the Dursleys with out actually taking the blame. Why I did that? Because I can! :D

Also, can anyone whose singing and to who? I'll give you a hint: The singer's name starts with a "L" and the recipiants name starts with a "E" and they're blood relatives.

* * *

"Envy, stop throwing things. It's annoying," Rebecca sighed.

Envy was throwing everything in his sight. "NO! NOT UNTIL EVERYTHING IN THIS PLACE IS DESTROYED. I DON'T CARE HOW THIN THE SCENT IS, I'M TELLING YOU, THE FULLMETAL PIPAQUEAK IS IN HERE!"

Rebecca and Envy had finally reached the house of the now late Dursley family. At first, Envy had wanted to go directly back home after recieving a scolding from Rebecca for having a short fuse and for leaving behind so much blood. "Dante-sama wanted them to have a _clean_ death to lower the plubllicity," Rebecca had told him. "But, _no_, you just had to be annoying and squease the poor woman's head off." "And since when were you so over-protective of the human scum? Besides, the pencil-neck was the annoying one!" Envy had defended. It was since Dante had combined her magic and alchemic abilities together, she had managed to bring back four of the seven Homunculii, Pride, Lust, Envy and Gluttony, Lust (or Rebecca as she now prefered to call herself) had begun to show more compassion towards humans. Dante suspected that it was because Rebecca managed to obtain most of her human emotions as well as the ability to turn into her human form. However, neither Rebecca helped to confirm Dante's suspicions, nor did Envy cared. What he _did_ care about was that very thin scent of Edward Elric.

"Envy, don't be ridiculous. Elric died in an avalanch nearly twenty years ago." According to Dante, Fullmetal died years ago. She even took them to his grave which Envy would have had no quams in disfiguring if Dante hadn't stopped him.

"THEN WHY DOES THIS PLACE SMELL LIKE HIM?!"

"The Dursleys were his descendants," Rebecca said simply. "Of course the place would have a bit a his scent. For the last time Envy, STOP! Isn't it enough that I let you beat the crapout of the fat guy?" Lust asked pointing to a very bloody and unconscious Sig Curtis (A/N: **NOT RELATED TO ANIME**)

"NO! You didn't even let me kill him!" Envy complained but finally relented and dropped the broken fireplace that he was holding above his head.

"Now, that's a good boy," Rebecca cooed. "Now lets burn the house like we're _supposed_ to be doing."

"What's the point? Its not as if there's anything _worthwhile_ to burn."

* * *

'Of course you would think that. Memories, no matter how painful or nice, aren't really that important to you, now are they?' Rebecca thought as she and Envy stood on the dirt road, watching the now burning house quickly fall to rubble. The both of them could hear the fire and ambulance trucks and police cars aproaching the remains. 'But then again, you never did see the point of holding on to them. Too bad. Maybe that's why your own mother wouldn't even tell you of her plans for vengence. Your just too envious.'

"Hah! Look at those measly humans, trying to save an empty building! They're even more stupid than wizards are" Envy exclaimed as he rubbed his ears. He had transformed his body so that he looked like a green, skinny cat, and quite an ugly cat, mind you. It was almost ridiculous for her to be standing next to him. Rebecca gave a noise of disgust before she turned and walked away from him.

"I mean, seriously, what good is a house if everything's already gone up in flames? At least those wizrds can use those stick-thingies of theirs to fix all the stuff they lost. Even the fat guy isn't in their thanks to your party spoiling sense of kind- HEY!" Envy looked up to see that Rebecca was no where in sight, that is until he turned around and saw her walk away and ignore him. "Are you ignoring me?! Come back here, you! How dare disrespect your older brother like this! When I-"

"Just shut up and come on, palm tree!" Rebecca called back.

Envy huffed indignantly before following her. "Why did she have to call me that? I swear, she's using fullmetal's nicknames to infuriate me even more on purpose!" Envy complained to herself. "Oh, if only I could destroy the pipsqueak's grave and turn his coffin with his remains into a model of a palm tree and plant it at his grave site. Then the others would dig it up and through it in the garbage all the while searching for his real coffin. Ahhh, life would be great, then and I could die without regrets..."

Rebecca just sighed as she heard Envy's disllusional dream. "Sometimes, I wonder if you should be in a mental hospital..."

Envy looked up angrily and bagan trying infeasibly to scratch her face. "DO I LOOK MENTALLY ILL TO YOU?!"

"Sometimes yes, now please, _shut up_. I think that's far enough from any unwanted attention." Rebecca yanked the collar that Envy was conviently wearing around his skinny neck, causing Envy to shout out in protest. "Oh, stop whinning! I need the portkey! There!" Rebecca looked at the portkey. it looked no different from any offer animal identification thingy but she knew how to activate it. "Hold on, Envy."

"Ohhh, why do you get to activate it?! Its not fair!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Mugwort." With a tug they had gone through the gate.

* * *

"Did you find anything?"

"No, not yet."

"Where could he be?!"

"Did you check that house in Little Winging?"

"No, that house has been burnned down, as well!"

"Get someone to go investigate their house in Germany!"

"The German ministry of magic aren't allowing us to go until all the muggles have cleared off!"

And so it had been the day for our very unfortunate minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, as he and the the rest of the department of mystery were going on, trying to find where Harry Potter was. It had been one hour ago that the ministry had first been notified that the muggle family that the young, famous and rich savior of all wizards and witches has been left under the protection of had been murdered in a _hospital_ of all places before having both of the homes the family had occupied destroyed. Fudge knew that he should probably alert Albus to this problem, but he didn't feel like having another migrane. Besides, if he knew Dumbledore at all, the old coot will probably have already found that out, not unlike the rest of the wizarding world.

* * *

Dumbledore was furious.

First, he tripped over his robes when getting out of bed. Then he got splattered by one of Peeves' water balloons. And then, Snape comes and annoy him over the fact that Albus had not made him defense against the dark arts teacher this year. And NOW, after finally finishing up all his paper works, the magic tracers Dumbledore had placed on the Potter twit all those years ago vanished. Utterly. Vanished.

'When I get my hands on those clumsy, good-for-nothing Dursleys, they will wish they were never born,' Dumbledore thought, his rage growing with every second wasted in watching snobby students eat to their hearts desire.


	5. Chapter 5 Hogwarts and Magical gateways

**Chapter Five**

Author's note:

Why doesn't Fanfiction have "full align?"

Should Amestrian be the equivalent of English or German? Even though the movie took place in Germany, shouldn't Amestrian be english since Edward did first arrive in London?

Does anyone want a hint to what Dante is scheming?

The hint starts with a "g."

* * *

It had been 7 years, SEVEN YEARS since she had last seen the good for nothing Potters, and she STILL couldn't let go of the grudge she felt for that Lily Potter. Years ago, Dante had offered to teach Lily alchemy ten times stronger than that of her deceased father, Edward Elric. She, surprisingly, agreed to become Dante's assistant, saying that she didn't want to depend on magic her whole life. But just when Dante thought that she could trust Lily, just when she thought that Lily wouldn't be a threat to her, THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING, BACK STABBING PAIN IN THE NECK USED ALL THE YEARS WORTH OF ALCHEMY AGAINST _HER! DANTE!_ 'And now that she's dead, I can finally get my revenge on her through her son who she conveniently left,' Dante thought happily.

Dante was now walking merrily on her way back to the secret gateway with an unconscious Harry Potter floating behind her. You might be wondering what secret gateways were. A secret gateway, in essence, was a Truth's gate created through magic, thus allowing anyone with both magical and alchemic potential to pass through it without paying the price. It connected this world with that of Amestris. It even could lead an alchemist to the main gate of Truth, though it was a shame that Edward Elric could never find the secret of such gateways. In fact when he did stumble upon one of them and managed to get through, he still did not figure out what exactly had allowed him, his brother and his little gypsy friend, Noah, to pass through. Noah, of course, could not get through unless she was in contact with one of the Elric brothers. Though it was possible Noah had alchemic potential, it was still too faint to be used to get through the gate. The Elrics, also did not know of the magic world so it wasn't long before the Elric brothers jut let go of the matter entirely. To them, the important thing was that they were home again.

However, those three were not the only ones to pass through the gateway. Nearly 60 years ago, according to Amestris time, in the old, under ground city of Xerxes, she was supposed to have died at the hands of Gluttony. However, she had managed to calm the beast back to its normal self in the nick of time, though she had lost a lot of blood in the process. She knew that she would die if she stayed there any longer so she fled to the surface world and hid in a nearby storehouse. It was a good thing that she got out when she did too, as Gluttony quickly reverted back to his dangerous form and began feasting on the underground creatures who had for so long made Xerxes their new home. After resting for a while, Dante used her limited knowledge of Alkehestry (**is that how you spell it?**) to close most of her wounds, though it was quite helpless since her contemporary body was ripping apart at the seams. She was quite sure she would die if she hadn't blindly gone through one of the gateways that had appeared and had met a girl named Arianna who just happened to be a squib. After Dante had hastily switched bodies, she was introduced to the world of magic. She had been quite frustrated when she found out that she was both a squib in this body, and was unable to use magic, and one hundred and fifty years in the past. However, after comparing the geography of her contemporary site to that of Amestris and the surrounding regions, she had come to the decision that she was on the other side of the gate, thus turning her frustration into curiosity. Her curiosity increased tenfold when she discovered the possibility of creating a philosopher's stone, or a sorcerer's stone as the inhabitants of this world liked to call it, with magic. That itself was enough motivation her to abandon the body of Arianna Dumbledore and search for another, more powerful body, since the bodies of wizards seemed to last longer than regular human bodies as well as require less energy to support them. Therefore, since Ariana's body had not completely rotted away, her family simply believed she died of normal causes, though it did lead to some family disputes Dante didn't care about, especially since she finally got her new body, the body of one Elizabeth L. Lupin, both a powerful witch and a fierce werewolf.

(**But I digress. Back to the story! But I'll continue this stuff in the next chapter**)

* * *

Once the both of them had lost sight of the Dursleys' house, Dante had stupefied Harry when he wasn't paying attention and considered carrying him but she wouldn't have to ruin her hands with his despicable being. She couldn't believe how skinny the boy looked, however. Quite hard to believe that the boy is a descendant of Edward Elric. 'The only resemblance they have is the long hair and the shape of the eyes. But even the eyes are shaped more like that Riza Hawkeye's and the hair's _black_!'

So, since carrying him was out of the question, she used a simple charm to levitate him as well as placed a disillusionment charm so if anyone chanced seeing them, though she highly doubted seeing much of anyone on her way. This was one of the benefits of being so far out in the fields. You could perform any amount of magic you want and there would always be no one miles around to see you. She knew that she could probably just apparate back to Amestris, but she liked the scenery of the countryside and she found travel through the gateway far more enjoyable than apparation. In fact, Dante was certain that wizards only knew how to travel in ways which required very fast spinning, sharp twists and running at unbelievable speeds.

Once Dante had reached her destination she looked around to make sure no mischievous children were around. The place Dante was standing in front of was an old farmhouse whose owner had abandoned due to rumored ghosts that were said to haunt it. Teenagers from neighboring farms would usually come here to "hang out" or whatever they called their strange culture. 'Really, these Germans should learn something from Amestrian children. At least in Amestris, kids aren't as spoiled. Though I supposed that's because most of them have families broken in one such way or another by that wretched military...'

Dante sighed as she heard voices from inside the house. 'Guess I'll have to apparate after all..."

She turned and reluctantly touched the Potter's shoulder before aparating back to her world because, no matter how long it has been since she had last seen an Elric, it still disgusted her to touch one, no matter how crucial one might be for her plans

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Hogwarts (Why that's its name I will never know)..._

*Knock knock*

"Come in," Albus voice called out from behind the door. "Ah, Minerva, Severus, Hagrid, I'm glad you all could make it. How is your cousin, Severus? Heard he caught a bad cold recently."

"Quit the pleasantries, Albus, and please get to the point," Severus snapped. "It's THREE in the MORNING," whinny Severus complained.

Albus chuckled before his mood suddenly darkened in pretended gravity. "Harry Potter has been kidnapped."

Silence.

Then: "LI'LE 'ARRY WAS KIDNAPPED!?" Hagrid screamed in anger.

"Albus, is it true? Harry Potter has been kidnapped?" Minerva gasped.

"I'm afraid so, and right in his own home."

"Impossible," Severus replied, not believing a word of it. "No dark wizard, especially not Voldemort, could have gotten to Harry through the blood wards. Lily sacrificed her life to make sure her son was safe."

"I am sorry Severus, but I recently found out that the blood wards had been sabotaged by an ancient, dark power greater than our own. In fact, I don't even believe it was Voldemort who was even "

Severus was seriously enraged now, though of course he didn't show it. Someone WITHIN the blood wards BROKE the seal that HIS Lily gave her LIFE up to create?! "What type of dark magic? Are you sure it wasn't related any such way to the dark lord?"

"I don't think so," Albus replied. "In fact, I am quite positive that the person who took Harry away was the same person who killed the Dursleys."

"Well, I can't say they didn't have it coming," Severus muttered, not caring about the Dursleys' premature deaths.

Minerva on the other hand was furious. "They were _murdered_? Albus, do you know how serious this is? Even if we do find the boy, where can he go, now? He can't possible stay in the castle."

"Hmmm... oh, my, that does pose a problem," Dumbledore admitted, genuinely worried. He might not like the Potters, but there was no way he could allow the boy to live on the streets. 'Hmm... I wonder... If I could manage to convince Fudge that Sirius Black was innocent, maybe he could take in Harry and help with the search, as well as place the boy in close proximity so then I will be able to mold him into the perfect weapon. Ah,, yes, yes, that will do'

"Minerva, I have just come up for a solution for that. I'll simply convince the minister to let Black go free and then he can take care of the boy," Dumbledore declared, triumphantly with the thought of his new plan in his mind.

"ALBUS! We can not leave the boy with Black! He is a convicted criminal!" Minerva protested.

"Oh, I'm sure that is not the truth," Dumbledore said with that annoying twinkle in his eye. "I bet there is some type of evidence lying about."

Severus' eye twitched. 'He's showing favoritism... again.'

"But wha're we gonna do now? Don' you have a clue on where he is, Preffessor?" Hagrid questioned, since Dumbledore's little puppy was scared for the young boy's safety.

"And how do we know it is in fact a wizard who did this? It could have been a mere muggle thief," Severus asked, fed up with listening to the others' bickering.

"No, the minister and the group of Aurors assigned to track down Harry Potter are almost certain the a group of people with immense magical capability was in the vicinity during the time the Dursleys were killed. However, this same group of people seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth soon after Harry's magical signal did, though the department of mysteries are doing their best to track them down"

"If a group of aurors are tracking the boy, what is the point of telling us this Albus? Surely, you don't expect us to go out of our way to do the job those those witches and wizards are being paid to do. Even the department of mysteries is helping on the case. They'll find the boy before long." Severus was now completely irritated. 'Waking us all up for nothing, what is the man thinking?'

"Actually, Severus, the reason why I woke you up was that the minister himself has asked me to take over the case. And since he said that I am allowed to bring along one more professor for my aid, I have decided that you would go with me to find young Harry."

.

.

.

"Are you out on your mind, Albus? I can not go out and play detective any time you want me to. I have an obligation to teach the students, especially the fifth and sixth years, in preparation for the-"

Dumbledore waved his concerns aside and interupted: "Now, now, Severus. It will only be for a few days, and I'm sure Minerva, knowing the situation we are currently in, can find a ghost to substitute for you until you come back."

"Er, Proffessor?" Hagrid said, uneasily as he watched Severus mutter incoherently to himself on his 'bad' luck.

"Yes, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"Erm, well Mr. Dumbledore, sir, I was wondering, if you needed anything from me, or did ye just wanted ta tell me about what happened ter Harry."

Dumbledore's eyes then lost their twinkle as he smiled sadly at Hagrid. "Ah, yes. I am sorry Hagrid, but I am afraid that I can not send you to gather the boy as I had wanted to at the beginning. Please forgive me, Hagrid, but things have changed. As I have said, once Harry is found, he will be going to live with Sirius, who, I am sure, would be wanting to take his god son to Diagon Alley, himself."

Hagrid looked a little sad, but he knew Dumbledore was right, so he relented.

"But there still is one thing that I don't understand, headmaster," Snape complained. "Why did you have to wake us up at _this_ time in the morning?"

"Because this is the time I received the notice." 'And it certainly is fun to see you annoyed this early in the morning. Serves you right for pestering me about that Defense Against the Dark Arts post! Mwhahahahaha! Revenge is sweet,' Dumbledore added to himself.

"But couldn't you have informed us all this at a _later_ and more _reasonable_ time of day, like _7:45_?!"

"...no, not really."


End file.
